


A Gift From The Heart

by WaffleChocobo



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Family Relationship - Freeform, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleChocobo/pseuds/WaffleChocobo
Summary: Achilles begins to teach Zagreus to fight and becomes attached to the boy. This is a brief glimpse into some of there bonding moments overtime. A father son bonding fic.
Relationships: Achilles & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Father and Son Relationship - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	A Gift From The Heart

Achilles stood watch, sometimes pushing aside a particularly aggressive shade. Mostly his days were quite boring a different man, would say. Achilles was used to guard work. Though the thought of doing it forever wasn’t pleasing. Perhaps that was fitting this was a punishment for his foolishness in life. However, that all changed one day when Hades summoned him to stand before his desk. 

“Achilles, I have a new task for you.” Hades voice boomed thought out the hall. 

“Yes, My lord?” Achilles stood stiffly before the lord of the house.

“My son, Teach him.” Hades spoke such a strange request like such a thing was normal paperwork.

“Teach him? Sir?” What could a young god learn from him? Surely there were many eager teachers for the boy?

“He needs to learn fight to further his education.” Hades said no more and dismissed him. Achilles was later given a schedule by an overworked looking shade. It was strict and would take a talented fighter to even hope to reach. Perhaps, the boy was talented for his age or maybe this was just a list of what Hades wanted him to learn eventually. Achilles chose not to dwell on it, instead choosing to focus on remembering the basics he had drilled into him once. Eventually the light waned slightly and it was time for him to meet his new pupil. Achilles wandered from his post. Past the lords desk and Nyx’s well worn spot to a room he had never been in. 

Achilles hardly stepped inside and already had to do his best to avoid clothes, toys, other strange things scattered all over. Dusa clearly had not been here, she might feel a fright at the mere sight. Eventually he spotted the boy amongst all the clutter, he was sleeping soundly on his bed. Achilles felt slightly guilty waking the boy, but the lord’s commands must be followed. Gently he shook the boy awake. 

“Huh? Who are you?” The prince rubbed his green eye. The sight brought a smile to his face.

“I am Achilles, Prince. Your father has decreed I am to be your combat instructor.” Instantly the boy jumped up.

“Your gonna teach me how to fight? Really?” The Excitement radiating off him was contagious. Achilles found himself smiling.

“Yes, lad.” He coughed to cover up his casualness. “Yes Prince,” Achilles corrected he may be young but this was still a god.

“Can you teach me to use a scythe?” The young god happily asked out of nowhere.

“I suppose I could, though its not a weapon I mastered, Im afraid. Why would you like to learn that?” A scythe though deadly wasn’t a commonly used weapon.

“Than uses it.” Achilles was getting a look that signaled it should be obvious.

“Thanatos?” He had seen the tiny god of death with a scythe in the rare instances, he had wandered past his post.

“I want to use it too.” It surprised him, just how similar the gods were to mortals. What was more childishly honest then wanting to be like your friends?

“If its what you want. I’ll do my best to teach you but wouldn’t you rather have your own weapon?” Achilles didn’t mean to discourage but the boy looked away, thinking.

“My own?” He said as if it was a strange thought.

“Yes, many warriors chose a different weapon then their comrades to compensate for the others weapons limitations.” Achilles realized that perhaps that was a little to grand concept for one this young. 

“Which one should I learn?” Achilles grabbed the boys hand and began gently guiding him to the training grounds. 

“Why don’t we try them all and see which one you like best?” The young god smiled at that and regained all of his excitement. Thus began the first day of their many days of training. Zagreus learned the sword first. He learned the basics of swordplay quickly for a beginner. Achilles hadn’t ever intended on doing anything but acting as a guard for the rest of eternity. Being a teacher was a pleasant change he found. Each day, they would learn a new weapon, axes were thrown out, spears and swords were favorites. They were making progress, the young god was learning quickly which was why, Achilles was shocked to enter the training grounds to find Zagreus crying.

“Why can’t I do it?”He angrily teared up as he threw the wooden sword at a training dummy.

“Zagreus?” Achilles called out as he approached slowly. Instantly the boy became tense and started trying to dry his eyes.

“Achilles, sir. Is it..training time? I-I’m ready.” 

“No your not, I think. A warriors mind must be clear before any battle.” An image of regrets flashed through his head. Achilles swallowed, ensuring others didn’t make his mistakes was the point of teaching wasn’t it?

“Come here.” Achilles says in the kindest tone he can manage. Zagreus stares at him for a moment. Then something breaks and suddenly Zagreus is crying against Achilles knee. He pats the boys head in an attempt to soothe him. 

“Now whats gotten my pupil so upset?” Instead of answering the young god grips onto leg even tighter and buries his face. After crying for a while longer, he finally answers Achilles question.

“Father, said.” Achilles waited for the boy to find the strength to finish, “Father said i’m not good enough. He said I wasn’t learning fast enough.” Achilles remembered the schedule the shade had handed him long ago, no Zagreus wasn’t matching it but no one could. Even Ares, the horrid god of war had to learn weaponry slowly. 

“I-I’m doing my best.”Zagreus tearfully confessed and he doubted anyone with a heart would dare accuse him otherwise.

“Yes, I know.” Achilles knelt down slighting and started rubbing the crying boys back.

The Lord of the underworld was harsh, Achilles knew that even in life, but still he was shocked. Was he truly harsh to his own blood? 

“I don't know what to do. Im trying, Im really trying.” The boy sniffled and then turned looking dejectedly at the discarded sword.

“Maybe i’m just bad at it.” That was the final straw. Achilles firmly gripped him by the shoulders.

“Zagreus.”Achilles waited until the boy looked up a him before continuing.

“You aren’t bad at fighting. As your instructor, I can attest that your making great progress.” 

“But, but Father says I'm not good enough.” Achilles sighed and pulled the boy into a hug. He barely weighed anything at all. 

“Your not bad at anything, your young and learning we all go through such growing pains.” Achilles stood up pulling him into a tighter hug.

“Really? But your so good at it.” It was clear the boy didn’t believe him. 

“Aye, one of the first times I picked up a spear was a disaster. I charged at a training dummy and somehow managed to send the thing flying into my instructors face on the other side of the room.” The image worked as he intended, soon Zagreus was laughing.

“How did you get better?” The boy less teary eyed looked up at him.

“I practiced. Every day, I picked up the spear again. My instructor may not have liked me for awhile but that didn’t deter me.” Achilles chose not to mention his brash disregard for his instructors opinion or safety. Some of his old habits weren’t worth sharing.

“Do you think I could do it?” Achilles smiled and rubbed his head reassuringly.

“Of course. With enough practice you could be better then me.” Truly, he believed that. He was gifted and a dedicated student. 

“Thats impossible, you’re the best.” The boy declared.

“There are many better fighters up in Elysium then me, lad.” Achilles wondered where he got such outrageous idea of his skills.

“No, there not.” They continued that argument for the rest of the training session, no words or examples could change Zagreus’s mind. Achilles didn’t agree but was happy he had cheered up enough to have such a silly argument. There training went more smoothly after that, Zagreus seemed less discouraged when techniques didn’t come to him naturally. That wasn’t the only change. Achilles lonely days of guarding were over. Every day, training or not Zagreus would seek him out. Mostly just to talk, the boy was filled with questions, about the world mortal realm. When he made any sort of craft the first one shown would be Nyx, Achilles often found himself the second. Occasionally when they fought, as children tended to do, Zagreus would run and bury himself into Achilles’s leg instead of Nyx’s arms. Achilles welcomed the change, The Lord of House could grumble and complain as often as he liked but nothing was ever done.They were close, it was unsurprising to be invited to the tiny gods birthday but still he entered the dining area and felt out of place. Zagreus had already started receiving gifts, grand things, his paled beside them. He might have left if, Zagrues hadn’t immediately rushed toward him with such joy. 

“Achilles! Achilles! Your here!” The boy greeted him with a hug. 

“Yes, I cant be away from my post for long, but Happy Birthday, lad.” 

“Thanks!” Zagrues smiled then got distracted by the bag hanging from his back. 

“Is that for me?” Achilles nods and hands him the bag. The boy opens it, and pulls out a shield. It had an intricate gold design of a warrior fighting a creature. Such things were popular when he was alive, Achilles had spotted it wash up in the styx. On a whim he’d grabbed it and thought Zagreus might like it. Though now having to present it, he had some doubts.

“Its a shield, from where I was born. The warriors you love hearing about so much, used them and I thought you might appreciate it.” For a moment Zagreus merely stared at it and Achilles feared he had made a mistake.

“You used it?” Zagreus asked finally looking at him.

“I don't know, but I used one like it.” Zagreus looked at the old shield with such wide eyed fascination. 

“Can I fight with it?” Achilles recalled Zagrues earlier training with shields, if sturdy wooden ones couldn’t survive a fight then this old thing had no chance.

“Its old and not ready for a fight. It’s more fit for display then battle now i’m afraid.” The boy carefully put the shield on a chair. 

“No one sit here,” he told the shades without a shape, and the few gathered gods, then grabbed Achilles’s hand and led him over to the table. No one in the realm of the dead needed to eat, but they did indulge in what few strange foods could be found in its depths on occasion. Achilles found a seat at the table and nibbled on a strange sweet the chef had made. Zagreus asked for a few stories then got distracted by one of the other children there. Eventually the only people at the table were himself and Nyx. There was silence between them for a long while until the goddess of night herself broke it.

“I would like to thank you.” Achilles couldn’t think of any task he had done that the she would thank him for.

“Thank me?”

“Zagreus has been happier since you started teaching him.” She gestured at the playing group of children.

“He is a good student, I think anyone would be lucky to have him.” Achilles smiled. Nyx nodded.

“Yes, he is a good child. Any parent would be blessed.” There was a slight bite to her words that Achilles doubted anyone else would catch.

There was not much to say after that, though Achilles did notice the Lord of the house never left his desk once. Time passed in much the same way it had before, he guarded and guided Zagreus’s training. Until one day Zagreus was late. Very late, not just by minutes but hours. Worried Achilles started to search for him. He found him in one of the corners of the house, looking very beat up and tended to by the god of death.

“I told you, it was stupid.” Thanatos mumbled as he bandaged Zagreus arms. 

“What happened here?” Achilles questioned with concern as he approached the pair. Zagreus looked down in ..shame? 

“Zag tried to get you a fancy shield but a nasty lout beat him up.” Thanatos explained annoyance still present in his voice.

“Hey! You weren’t supposed to tell him..” Zagreus pouted. 

“What was your plan Zag? To say the chair beat you up.” It was clear, that Zagreus had no plan. Though he didn’t like how beat up the boy looked, he did appreciate the thought. 

“I appreciate the effort but there was no need to go so far.” Achilles did his best to be reassuring. Thanatos however had a different point.

“I agree, you already got him a gift. You worked really hard on it. Why did you need to try to steal a lout’s shield?” Achilles didn’t agree with the tone but was more confused by why Zagrues was so set on a gift.

“You got me a gift? What for?” Was there an occasion he missed?

“Its your birthday…”It might have been. The dead had no use for dates and Achilles had not had a reason to celebrate it. 

“Ah, it is I had forgotten thank you.” Achilles joined the boys on the floor. 

“Thanatos says you got me a present, show me would you?”

“Its bad..” The boy moved backward as if to hide something better. 

“I disagree. ” Achilles thought anything with effort in it was a worthy gift.

“You haven’t seen it.”Zagreus shyly presented him with a wooden shield. It was crudely cut, and was decorated with paint already chipping in places. A figure similar to the warrior on shield he gave Zagreus. Achilles had seen a great deal of armor but he doubted Hephaestus himself could make a more charming shield.

“I was right this is wonderful. Thank you, Zagreus.” Carefully gripped the shield in one hand, and then ruffled the boys hair.

“But, but it’s not as good as the one you gave me.” Zagreus eyed the shield with disappointment.

“I prefer this one it has more heart in it. But if you would like to keep trying, I would love to see what shield you can make in the future.” Zagreus expression turned from sadness to determination. Achilles was happy to encourage the boy in his pursuits. 

“One day, I’ll make you the best shield ever!” He declared with such sincerity.

“I look forward to it and appreciate the one you made me now.” Achilles had a small chamber, this would be the nicest thing in it.

“Happy Birthday, Achilles.”Zagreus wished him much happier now.

“Thank you, Lad.” That was the best birthday he had since his death. Many years had passed since then. Though Achilles often did look fondly upon the shied in the rare instances he was in his room. Zagreus no longer needed training, but still took the time to visit him between his many attempts at escaping the underworld. Which he greatly appreciated. Another birthday came but this year Zagreus was fighting his way through the hordes on undead so Achilles didn’t expect to see him.

Which why he was shocked when the god of death materialized in front of him and without greeting said.

“Don’t move, Zag will be here soon.” Sure enough, a figure emerged from the river of blood. Zagreus approached them with a smile.

“Happy Birthday, Achilles.” Zagreus pulled out a vase but the god of death gave him a look.

“Where’s the gift you made?” Thanatos cut him off before he could give Achilles anything.

“Its not-.”Zagrues stopped talking and then tried again. “I think this is better.” 

Thanatos shook his head. He didn’t bother voicing his disagreement it was clearing written on the god of deaths face.

Achilles smiled at the strikingly familiar scene.

“I would love to see whatever you made.” Achilles agreed with Thanatos in more kindly manner. Zagreus sighed and went to his room. He retrieved a large item, Achilles recognized its what it was as he returned. It was a shield. Zagreus once again shyly presented it to him.

“I wanted to give you this after I fixed your contract but I’m still working on that.”

Achilles was impressed. The shield was made of a sturdy metal, finely shaped to fit on the arm. Though the most eye catching part was the design. It was a picture not of a warrior but of himself and Patroclus sitting together watching an imaginary sky. It was beautiful, invoked images of far happier days. Achilles struggled with words, instead he gripped Zagreus tightly into a hug.

“Thank you, I’ve never seen such a beautiful shield.” He meant it, even at a glance he could see the care and effort that went into. Achilles would be proud to display both shields on his wall.

“Thats what you said last time.” Zagreus lightly teased but seemed pleased with the gift himself.

“A shield made with heart can protect from even the harshest storms. Someone told me once. Besides, I would rather have your shield then a louts any day.” Achilles smiled and properly fit it upon his arm.

“Hey, That was one time.” Truly he was grateful, that he had such a kind pupil.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend Nettles, thought i'd share here too. Its unbetaed so if you have any edits or errors plz let me know.


End file.
